Two-Handed (Online)
Two-Handed is a skill line for weapons in . Skills Ultimate *Berserker Strike: Heavy physical damage to target and nearby enemies. Ignores Physical Resistance, and gives user Physical and Spell Resistance equal to amount ignored from initial target for 8 seconds. **Berserker Rage: Grants Penetration for user's direct attacks rather than Resistances, but for a shorter duration. **Onslaught: Makes user immune to all disabling, snare, and immobilization effects for the duration. Active Skills *Cleave: Swat enemies in front of you with a mighty swing, dealing __ Physical Damage and causing them to bleed for an additional __ Physical Damage over 10 seconds. **Carve: Swat enemies in front of you with a mighty swing, dealing __ Physical Damage and causing them to bleed for an additional __ Physical Damage over 10 seconds. You also gain Minor Heroism, granting you an extra Ultimate every 1.5 seconds for 9 seconds. Grants Minor Heroism, increasing your Ultimate generation. **Brawler: Swat enemies in front of you with a mighty swing, dealing __ Physical Damage and causing them to bleed for an additional __ Physical Damage over 10 seconds. You also gain a damage shield that absorbs __ damage for 8 seconds. Each enemy hit increases the damage shield's strength by 100%. Grants a damage shield that increases in strength for each enemy hit. *Critical Charge: Launch across the earth and smash an enemy for __ Physical Damage. This attack is always a Critical Strike. **Stampede: Launch across the earth and smash an enemy for x Physical Damage and reducing their Movement Speed by 60% for 8 seconds. This attack is always a Critical Strike. Reduces the enemy's Movement Speed. **Critical Rush: Launch across the earth and smash an enemy for __ Physical Damage. Deals up to 68% more damage, based on distance traveled. This attack is always a Critical Strike. Deals more damage based on distance traveled. *Uppercut: Slam enemy with an upward swing, dealing __ Physical Damage. **Dizzying Swing: Slam enemy with an upward swing, dealing __ Physical Damage, stunning them for 3.5 seconds, and knocking them back 4 meters. Stuns and knocks back the enemy hit. **Wrecking Blow: Slam enemy with an upward swing, dealing __ Physical Damage. Grants you Empower for 5 seconds, increasing the damage of your next attack by 20%. Grants you Empower, increasing the damage of your next attack. *Reverse Slash: Spin around and strike an enemy down, dealing __ Physical Damage. Deals up to 300% more damage against enemies with less than 50% Health. **Reverse Slice: Spin around and strike an enemy down, dealing __ Physical Damage. Deals up to 300% more damage against enemies with less than 50% Health. Other enemies nearby take 59% of the damage inflicted to the primary target. **Executioner: Spin around and strike an enemy down, dealing __ Physical Damage. Deals up to 350% more against enemies with less than 50% Health. Increases the amount of bonus damage dealt to low health targets. *Momentum: Focus your strength to gain Major Brutality, increasing your Weapon Damage by 20% for 33 seconds. You also heal yourself for __ Health every 2 seconds while active. **Forward Momentum: Focus your strength to gain Major Brutality, increasing your Weapon Damage by 20% for 33 seconds. You also heal yourself for __ Health every 2 seconds while active. For a brief period after activation, you remove all snares and immobilizations and gain immunity to them for 5 seconds. Reduced cost and provides a brief immunity to snares and immobilizations. **Rally: Focus your strength to gain Major Brutality, increasing your Weapon Damage by 20% for 33 seconds. You also heal yourself for __ Health every 2 seconds while active, and an additional y Health when Rally expires. The final heal is increased in proportion to the length of time Rally has been active. Also heals you when the effect expires. Passive Skills *Forceful: **Rank I: Your Light and Heavy Attacks damage up to 2 other nearby enemies for 13% of the damage inflicted to the primary target. **Rank II: Your Light and Heavy Attacks damage up to 2 other nearby enemies for 25% of the damage inflicted to the primary target. *Heavy Weapons: **Rank I: Grants bonus based on the type of weapon equipped: Swords increase your damage done by 3%. Axes grant your melee attacks 8% chance to apply a bleed dealing __ Physical Damage over 6 seconds. Maces cause your attacks to ignore 10% of your target's Physical Resistance. **Rank II: Grants bonus based on the type of weapon equipped: Swords increase your damage done by 5%. Axes grant your melee attacks 16% chance to apply a bleed dealing __ Physical Damage over 6 seconds. Maces cause your attacks to ignore 20% of your target's Physical Resistance. *Balanced Blade: **Rank I: Reduces the cost of Two-Handed abilities by 10%. **Rank II: Reduces the cost of Two-Handed abilities by 20%. *Follow-Up: **Rank I: Your successful fully-charged Heavy Attacks increase the damage of your next attack by 5% for 7 seconds. **Rank II: Your successful fully-charged Heavy Attacks increase the damage of your next attack by 10% for 7 seconds. *Battle Rush: **Rank I: Increases your Stamina Recovery by 15% for 10 seconds after killing a target. **Rank II: Increases your Stamina Recovery by 30% for 10 seconds after killing a target. Updates *Update 7: Fixed an issue where two-handed weapons would sometimes have their weapon impacts desynced from their swings.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 8: Updated the tooltip to clarify the conditions of each bonus. For example, having a sword equipped increases damage on all attacks, not just basic attacks or skills from this ability line.Update 8 Patch Notes *Update 8: Adjusted the axe bonus so the bleed damage is increased, but now has a lower proc chance. This fixes an issue where previously the bleed was not dealing damage because it was being reapplied too quickly. Skill books *''A Hero's Weapon'' *''Ceryolminwe's Translation'' *''How to Win a Fight'' *''The Legendary Sancre Tor, 1st Ed.'' *''Wuunding and Tumult'' Appearances * * es:A dos manos (Online) nl:Tweehandig Category:Online: Weapon Skills